


not long for this world

by sugargroupie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, Blow Job, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, F/M, Ficlet, us against the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/pseuds/sugargroupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Death and destruction are just a few of the services I offer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	not long for this world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt: J/A thinking they're about to die.

"I won't surrender, Crichton, and I'll knock you out first before I let you turn yourself over to them."

It's the most words she's said to him all day that hasn't involved battle plans and protecting the perimeter. She speaks so matter-of-factly now of her intentions, like weapons fire isn't blasting around them as their eyes water from the smoke and stench of death; like there aren't Scarrans hunting them on this planet with the purpose of making that decision for her.

They'd been doing a damn good job already of trying to convince him to turn himself in.

Chiana had gone down first, from a cowardly shot to the back. He remembers her blood, vivid and blue, pooling from her gaping wound. She never had a chance to fight back.

He and Aeryn had just ducked to take cover when D'Argo was hit, so John's not sure if his friend is hanging on just barely with no way for his blood to run clear, or if he's already dead. He's not sure which outcome would show D'Argo more mercy.

And Rygel... well, he hopes the toad's self-preservation has served him well this time.

They crouch behind a turned over ground transport and John lays his hand on her thigh, gives it a gentle squeeze until her eyes meet his. "Don't worry Aeryn, wasn't part of the plan. I'm not leaving you."

"Your plans never work," she says and turns away, but her mouth softens around the edges, and he takes that to mean she believes him.

John peers over the damaged vehicle to see a trio of long-necked Scarrans heading in their direction. He taps Aeryn on the arm with his fingers and points over his shoulder. With a quick nod, she leads them through a maze of debris and bodies, and John trains his gaze to his surroundings as he guards the rear.

His body count continues to rise, and it would be lying to say he hasn't been tempted on more than one occasion to leave Moya, leave them all behind. It's him the Peacekeepers -- and now the Scarrans -- are after. _Death and destruction are just a few of the services I offer_.

Now there's only he and Aeryn left to fight them off, to try and haul ass away from this planetary system.

"They're too thorough," Aeryn murmurs. She brings them to a hollowed out lodge that, from the looks of it, should provide cover long enough for them to catch their bearings.

John snorts in reply, takes a quick gulp of water before passing over the canteen. Another item to add to their list of worries: conserving water.

"You don't agree?"

He circuits around the room slowly, careful of his steps. "Hell yeah," he begins. "It's just... when have you known these bastards to ever be thorough?"

"Never," Aeryn answers immediately.

Crap. "So maybe..."

"Maybe," Aeryn continues, "They were given prior warning of our visit."

Fucking ambushed.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

Aeryn remains quiet and John is content to watch her for the moment as he tries not to think about how very screwed they are.

She slings the strap of her rifle over her shoulder and meets his gaze. "We need to barricade ourselves in, fortify this place however we can while we have time."

"Sure thing, boss," John says with a nod, and they quickly get to work.

Hours later, John surveys their enclosed space with a _hmm_ of approval. They'd taken whatever solid pieces of furniture they could find from the other rooms to build a wall that cuts off the entrance, leaving only one way in and out. John's position will be at the small window to his right, covering Aeryn's periphery while she protects their front.

They'd compared the mattresses of each room and dragged the cleanest to the center of the room, where they now lay in silence.

John can't remember whose watch it is, or how much time has passed. He moves closer to Aeryn until their shoulders touch and says, "Looks like we're not long for this world, babe."

The statement hangs there between them, like a third person has just entered the room, caught them both unawares.

She turns on her side to face him and says, "Shut up," before covering his mouth with hers, kissing him like it'd been part of her plan all along.

He rests his hand on her nape and slides his finger beneath her braid until it loosens slightly, then frames her face with both hands. Aeryn shifts until she's laying on top of him and breaks the kiss to straddle his hips. She pops the buttons on his leathers and hooks her thumbs into the belt loops. John reacts automatically, lifting his hips as she drags his pants down his hips and thighs, leaves them around his knees as if to hold him to this position.

She's exposed him right down to his cock, and his breath hitches at the feral look in her eyes, before she swoops down and takes him inside her pretty wide mouth.

John bites his lip, re-opens the split that had just started to heal, and tastes blood as she hums around his dick. Her fingers curl around his balls, massaging them gently, as her other digs into the flesh of his thigh. He inhales through his nose and raises his head to grope for her braid again, hanging on as he stares at her mouth sliding wetly up and down on his sex.

He sets his fingers to the side of her mouth, catches the moisture there from himself, from her tongue, and allows a low moan to claw out. Aeryn sucks him deeper, working jaws and tongue until his hips are raising from the floor without his consent. In the back of his mind is a real fear that the Scarrans will off him while he's getting his dick sucked, but then he's shutting it away as his entire body bows in stillness, and he spills into her mouth.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breathes, until Aeryn lifts her head from his thigh and crawls up his body. He tastes himself in her mouth, delves deep enough to feel like he's lapped at his own cock, and motions to return the favor.

He and Aeryn will go out fucking and fighting, and this time, he reflects sadly, D'Argo won't be here to interrupt them.


End file.
